


Bush Serpentine

by purplefox



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, M/M, Oneshot, Pokemon, Pokemon AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 22:30:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20104669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Jiraiya's confusing so Orochimaru should focus on the things that matter. Pokemon whose emotions are easy to see





	Bush Serpentine

The best thing about being out of Konoha was not having to put up with the Sandaime’s eye all the time. Orochimaru could do as he pleased and he did not have to stick to his team all the time. Hiruzen-sensei liked to make them stick together. he liked to talk about team work and all sorts of things.

The chemistry in their team was not bad but it was not exactly good either. Orochimaru got so tired of the fighting. He and Tsunade were rivals but she was so passionate it was exhausting. Dealing with Jiraiya was like dealing with a large overly excited animal.

Not that Orochimaru hated that about him. He wanted to hold him, pat him. Soothe him, have Jiraiya come to his side but that was a laugh. Jiraiya still had eyes for one person only. Tsunade and it felt that he always would.

He might look at Orochimaru, he may even sway towards his side but when it came right down to it. Tsunade won always. A twist and Orochimaru’s pokeball went falling. Arbok was released and immediately came to his side slipping a little behind Orochimaru as he walked.

“Acorns.” He informed Arbok when the snake loomed over his shoulder. “I want to make some balls of my own. Research.” The last mission he and his team had been on Orochimaru had gotten his hands on some pokeballs made from acorns. The trip was nothing to write home about but the finds? Perfect. “Scout on ahead and search the floor for me.” He instructed.

Arbok took off almost too fast to be seen by normal eyes. Orochimaru just sighed before he began to walk. He enjoyed the forest, the wildlife and the break that it was from his team. There was only so much bickering that a man could put up with.

Especially when someone like Jiraiya was so damn confusing. He said one thing and did another. Chased Tsunade, stayed late in the labs with Orochimaru. Trained just the two of them. Invited him places and did not even bother with girls. Then it was back to Tsunade.

“I should poison him.” Orochimaru murmured before he heard a sound that made him freeze. Arbok was calling for him. He took out his kunai with a curse because this forest should have been safe enough but it obviously was not.

Orochimaru kept his hand on his other pokeballs as he ran, one hand on the kunai one on the pokeballs as he ran through trees and leapt over the bushes. He came to a stop when he saw Arbok curled up over a bush. There was no one else around, Orochimaru could not even sense anyone but still-

“Arbok?” He questioned as he drew nearer. Arbok refused to look around as he moved closer. Orochimaru looked around Arbok to find nested in Arbok’s coiled a pokemon. Green and small but he knew what it was. “A snivy?” He questioned softly. “Here?”

X

“Orochimaru!” Jiraiya leaned against the wooden railing to the house they had made as their temporary base. “I thought you went looking for acorns not friends.” His eyes were on the Snivy that was on the blanket on Orochimaru’s lap. “What happened?”

“A lost Snivy no owner.” Orochimaru shrugged as he gently made the Snivy open it’s mouth again. “It hasn’t been eating well.”

“Living in the wrong environment will do that to you.” Jiraiya said softly. “But I thought you wanted acorns?”

“I managed a few of various colours but this one needs me.” Orochimaru gently tipped the bottle at an angle so that the pokemon would not gulp air along with the liquid nutrients. “And you know how I feel about snakes.”

“Oh I know but this is less a poison type and more…” Jiraiya trailed off before he laughed softly. “It doesn’t matter. It’s cute you should keep it.”

“I can’t. I shouldn’t. it’s displaced.” Orochimaru pointed out as the Snivy let it’s eyes close as it drank. “It got here somehow. For all we know our mission and this Snivy’s grievousness are connected.”

“Ah shut up.” Jiraiya grumbled as he reached over. “It likes you, that’s more than enough Orochimaru. It likes you, the end no more discussion necessary here.”

“I beg to differ.” Orochimaru kept his tone dry but he was unable to control his heart when they Snivy took his hand. “Don’t agree with this oaf.” He said softly. “It’s a bad taste.”

“Heh.” Jiraiya was way closer than he had been before as he leaned forward. There was a tightness a soft pinch to his hair before Orochimaru felt his hair tumble from the double hightail he had put it in. “Softie.”

“Jiraiya.” Orochimaru scolded as he tried to brush his hair over his shoulders. “How many times must I tell you that if you want to play with hair, get a doll.”

“It’s cute. You’re really cute with your hair down.” Jiraiya’s hand was a heated presence that Orochimaru felt intensely all over his body when Jiraiya lifted some of it. “So silky and black.” Jiraiya said softly. “Beautiful. Just like your true nature.”

“What would you even know about that?” Orochimaru scoffed as he tried to ease away. His hair slid through Jiraiya’s fingers and the way he looked-

Jiraiya was so confusing. It was only like this because it was the two of them. And no matter how many times it would be just the two of them alone. Jiraiya would never do anything more. It got exhausting. It got tiring. It made Orochimaru silently despair.

At least pokemon were not that devious. Orochimaru could lay his trust in them and only them. Anything and anyone else were to be treated with suspicion. Jiriaya could let his eyes gleam like that now, he could lower his tone like this. He could praise Orochimaru like this now but when Orochimaru really wanted it, he would never receive it. That was not what he wanted.

“I know enough.” Jiraiya laughed softly. “I know more about your true nature than you think Orochimaru.”

“I highly doubt that.” Orochimaru scoffed before he returned his attention to Snivy, small and beautiful. It would grow to a huge beautiful creature and he was slightly eager to see it.

X

“You’re dripping wet.” Orochimaru scolded as he closed his book. Seviper was asleep at his feet as he sat tucked into the window. Snivy was fast asleep on his lap. “Were you training all this time?”

“Yeah.” Jiraiya sighed as he stretched. Orochimaru flinched when Jiraiya’s wet jacket hit the wooden floors. “The princess asleep?”

“Hours ago now.” Orochimaru said softly as he watched Jiraiya strip out of his wet clothing. “Are the two of you avoiding each other?”

“What hm?” Jiraiya frowned as he shook off his wet pants. He dragged a hand over his face and somehow his hair became undone. White, shaggy and thick it got in his way. “Nah not right now. We’re just focused on the mission and training. I got some plant she wanted. When I almost drowned I found it. I’ll leave it-“ Jiraiya paused. “Where did i-“ He stooped down to did into his wet pants. “The pond reeds. There it is.” He shook a small glass bottle in Orochimaru’s direction. “This thing is what the princess wanted a better look at for later.”

“And you tell me this because…” Orochimaru trailed off before Jiraiya laughed softly. “What?”

“Because we’ll most likely miss each other. She at least tells you goodbye. She just heads out unless she wants to bark at me or scold me and the way you’re all tucked up.” Off came the forearm guards and various traps to clatter on the floor. “It tells me you plan on being here for a while. The princess has to see you at least.”

“I see.” Orochimaru considered for a few moments before he shook his head. “The two of you are honestly something else.”

“Really? Who is the one tucked up all cute with a pokemon?” Jiraiya laughed as he gently stepped over. Orochimaru was prepared but he still found himself leaning to the side when Jiraiya gently picked up some strands of his hair and let them run over his palm. “You really… seriously Orochimaru.”

“What?” Orochimaru questioned as Jiraiya looked down at him. “What is it?”

“Nothing for now.” Jiraiya glanced back at his wet things. “Training went well at least. What about you? How are your acorn studies going?”

“Colours affect the type of pokeballs.” Orochimaru admitted softly. “I would like to find more.”

“Ah.” A pause before a gold acorn and then a black one came flying towards his chest. Orochimaru caught them both with a frown.

“What is this about?”

“I went looking.” Jiraiya shrugged. “You can research those.” He looked so casual for someone so unclothed. Then again Jiraiya had never been ashamed of his own body. He was a pervert through and through. Trying to peek and having no problem with showing off. He truly was something else.

“You went looking. In the forest? That’s a rather far way from the lake.” Orochimaru pointed out.

“It’s something that I wanted to do.” Jiraiya said softly. There was no way that Orochimaru could push Jiraiya any further, he had no clue to what was going on so he tucked the acorns away and took up his book again. Spared a moment to gently Snivy who continued to sleep. Then he reopened his book and ignored Jiraiya until the other man took his wet clothes and vanished.

X

“Nice.” The voice startled Orochimaru so much he send poison needles in the direct before thinking. On seeing Jiraiya’s hair being used as a shield he frowned as he watched the needles harmlessly fall back into the water.

“I should have gotten you.” Orochimaru hissed as he moved backwards in the water. “Why are you leering?”

“So I can’t watch?” Jiraiya’s hair softened once more and he stretched out on the branch above the water his gaze on Orochimaru. “Why not? We’re both men aren’t we?”

“Your eyes don’t show that.” Orochimaru sneered. He narrowed his eyes as Jiraiya refused to look away. “What is up with you today? You know better than to surprise one of us like that.”

“Tsunade means risking death, once you realized it was me, well you didn’t send a back up.” Jiraiya’s eyes moved to Arbok and Seviper who both had silently moved forward. “Bet you’re tempted.”

“You have no idea.” Orochimaru scoffed before he gave Jiraiya his back. It felt dangerous but looking at the oaf felt like the more dangerous move. “You want to watch a man bathe and cool off so badly?”

“If the man is you?” Orochimaru heard something unsnap before he heard a zip. “Why not?”

“Jiraiya you-“ The large splash cut him off. On the branch hung Jiraiya’s clothes and nothing else. Orochimaru swallowed before with another large splash Jiraiya resurfaced. His wet hair clung to him as he moved towards Orochimaru.

“Thought I’d join you.” Jiraiya said softy as they drew chest to chest. “Water looked nice. Thought you could use some human company.”

“Jiraiya.” Orochimaru growled, he placed a hand on Jiraiya’s chest to push him away but the warmth of Jiraiya’s skin ended up making him hesitate. “Jiraiya. What the hell are you doing?”

“You don’t know?” Large warm hands began to gather up Orochimaru’s wet hair. Orochimaru’s eyes closed as Jiraiya began to braid it. “You sure you don’t know?”

“You’re an idiot.” Orochimaru said softly, the warm hands felt so good. They were so gentle with his hair, sending tingles throughout his body. “A confusing idiot.”

“Yeah I guess.” Jiraiya’s laugh was low and hearty as he finished braiding Orochimaru’s hair into one big braid. He allowed it to drop into the water before he cupped Orochimaru’s face tilting him to look at him. Jiraiya’s eyes were warm again. Intense and focusing on Orochimaru. Only Orochimaru. “But you like things you can’t figure out.” Jiraiya whispered before he lowered his head.

Orochimaru would have disagreed. He would have pulled away and done something except that the warm tongue against his own. The feeling of Jiraiya’s head fogged his head and weakened his muscles as much as the truth did. His arms wrapped around Jiraiya and he gave himself up to the kiss.

X

“Orochimaru.” Jiraiya was by his side as they looked down to the village below. “You knew about this place?”

“It certainly isn’t on the maps.” Orochimaru hesitated before he stepped forward. “the shrine before was a clue I’m guessing. There needs to be caretakers.”

“So what guardians gone wrong? is that what this is?” Jiraiya’s hand was on his pokeball as he looked ahead. “I don’t like this at all.”

“Neither do I but we aren’t run of the mill shinobi. We can at least investigate, if not us then at least our stealthiest pokemon.”

“That would be for me-“ Jiraiya’s face lit up as he looked at Orochimaru. “That reminds me. The Snivy from before. How is it I haven’t seen it lately.”

“You were pursuing your own methods and avenues of investigation.” Orochimaru dismissed before he hesitated. “Snivy is a hard battler, I’ve been finding opponents for her. It may seem like a cruel match up but Arbok understands her the most.”

“He found her right?” Jiraiya said softly before he smiled. “Certainly sounds like it.” His gaze moved over the trees and to the lights ahead. “I think poison is the way to go here Orochimaru. Your favourite thing.”

“Considering that you have pokemon with the same thing and considering the state of your own tool kit… I’ll ignore that because you obviously did not hear about the saying with glass houses.”

“Hm did it end with the houses being houses for nudists? Expose everything and live peacefully.” Jiraiya took out his pokeball before he tossed it in the air and then caught it. “Well just because I don’t listen to my own advice means that it is horrible advice you know. most of the time I say great things, I just do things.”

“Yes you do.” Orochimaru snorted as he focused ahead. “Paralyzing them would mean getting answers. Paralyze then poison.”

“Mercy?” Jiraiya laughed softly. “To others it would be a strange kind but I can see your kind heart Orochimaru.” His eyes shifted then, dulled and Orochimaru knew he was thinking of what the investigation had turned up. “Paralyze some but poison the leaders.”

“You think with your heart, it leads you and it bleeds.” Orochimaru cautioned softly. “Jiraiya you-“

“Not just for me and the people.” Jiraiya shook his head. “For the promises I made and for the protection of Konoha. We have to protect Konoha. They would rather bring the end on us all.”

“I doubt they have the intelligence for that.” Orochimaru snorted. “But.” He conceded. “If not them then someone else down the line will and I am not fond of that thought. I would rather avoid that altogether.”

“Exactly.” Jiraiya smiled then, not as bright as he usually did but it was still beautiful. “Cut the problem off at the source.”

X

“We.” Orochimaru said softly as he dug his fingers into Jiraiya’s scalp. “Are not genins.” He whispered as Jiraiya ignored his grasp to kiss his neck. “Jiraiya.” He groaned as the water of the lake lapped at them.

“Good thing we aren’t.” Jiraiya laughed against his neck. He nuzzled Orochimaru then as he kept them balanced. Orochimaru pressed against the tree trunk in the middle of the lake. He had him caged and in his arms. Orochimaru did not feel trapped he felt embraced and with Jiraiya kissing him and holding him he felt calm. He felt secure at peace. “Wouldn’t be able to hold you like this if we were.”

“That is what you think.” Orochimaru shifted then so he could sit on Jiraiya’s lap and wrap his legs around his back. The water continued to lap at him as he moved closer to Jiraiya’s warmth. “You were always oblivious.”

“Well I wouldn’t be able to handle you.” Jiraiya laughed before his hand moved. The feeling made Orochimaru shiver and he pressed against Jiraiya. “Not that I’m any better now.” Jiraiya’s tongue on his neck made Orochimaru shiver and moan. “But I’m learning. At least give me that.” Was growled against his collarbone as Jiraiya shifted and Orochimaru felt how much Jiraiya desired him. He was so warm so hard and so- he was all Orochimaru’s. he dragged Jiraiya up and pressed a kiss to his mouth. Melted when Jiraiya took over and moved against him.


End file.
